Yesterday is Different From Today
by rocketeer7
Summary: Ketika Baekhyun dihadapkan pada situasi yang sulit. *engga pinter bikin summary hikseu* ONESHOT, YAOI, BL, KAIBAEK (Kai x Baekhyun) DLDR!


_**Yesterday is Different From Today**_

_**.**_

_**Written by rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : Kim Jongin & Byun Baekhyun**_

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, luka luka di tubuhnya masih terasa sangat sakit dan menusuk. Baekhyun menggeliat pelan dan meringis merasakan perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Baekhyun mencoba mereka ulang kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Baekhyun mencoba untuk berdiri sekuat tenaga, ia melihat pecahan kaca bertebaran dimana mana, api berkobar, serta mobil yang terbalik dan ringsek dimana mana. Baekhyun mencoba berdiri sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, luka luka tersebut cukup parah. Namun Baekhyun berusaha setengah mati berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil yang terbalik tersebut karena,

Ia melihat Jongin masih terperangkap disana.

Jongin masih terperangkap di dalam kursi kemudi. Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga melepas seat-belt yang masih mengikat kuat dan tak berniat untuk lepas. Luka-luka banyak menghiasi tubuh Jongin bahkan lengannya mengalami pendarahan. Jongin masih memaksa seatbelt tersebut agar terlepas.

"A...akh!" Jongin merintih menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya sambil berusaha melepaskan seatbelt yang macet tersebut. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya karena kobaran api dimana mana. Jongin menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha berdiri sekuat tenaga menghampirinya.

"Uhuk..!" Baekhyun terbatuk karena kepulan asap yang menyerang indra penciumannya. Baekhyun melihat Jongin dengan khawatir, air mata mengalir deras melewati pipinya yang penuh luka.

Baekhyun berusaha dan berusaha, dan saat ia berhasil berdiri dengan limbung, ia kembali terjatuh. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya menatap Baekhyun penuh harap sambil masih memaksa seatbeltnya untuk terlepas. Tak gentar, Baekhyun kembali berusaha berdiri dengan kekuatannya yang masih tersisa. Walaupun dengan langkah limbung sambil menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya, Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

Melihat Jongin masih terperangkap di dalam mobil, Baekhyun mempercepat jalannya dan berlari menahan perih yang teramat sangat.

Baekhyun sampai di mobil tersebut. Ia menunduk dan melihat Jongin yang penuh luka dengan perasaan yang takut bercampur khawatir setengah mati. Dengan putus asa, Baekhyun kembali berdiri.

"SESEORANG TOLONG KAMI! SALYEOJWEO!" Baekhyun berteriak menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang masih tersisa pada tubuh ringkihnya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir melewati pipinya.

"SALYEOJWEOOOO! JEBAAAAL!" Baekhyun tak gentar berteriak, meski kekuatannya sudah diambang batas. Ia menangis, meraung putus asa karena tak ada satupun yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tak ada satupun yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka.

"SALYEOJWEEEOO!" Baekhyun berteriak meraung raung sambil menggedor-gedor dan menarik pintu mobil tersebut agar terbuka. Suaranya hampir habis, namun Baekhyun tak gentar sedikitpun.

"SALYEOJUSEYOOO! JEBAAAL!"

Duk duk! Baekhyun semakin gentar menarik narik pintu mobil tersebut dan berteriak meminta tolong. Jalanan itu sepi, Baekhyun tahu itu. Namun ketakutannya mengalahkan semuanya.

Ia takut akan kehilangan Jongin.

"AAARGGGHH! SALYEOJWEOOO!" Baekhyun menangis meraung putus asa, ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Mengabaikan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang cukup parah itu, ia berteriak dan menangis seperti orang kesetanan.

Bensin mulai merembes dari mobil tersebut.

Putus asa, tanpa berpikir, Baekhyun langsung memasuki mobil itu melalui kaca jendela yang pecah. Namun Baekhyun tidak menyadari ada kaca tajam yang masih menempel pada jendela dan pada akhirnya lengannya tergores cukup dalam.

"Akh!" Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit dan menoleh, ia melihat lengannya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

Tanpa memperdulikan hal tersebut, Baekhyun langsung dengan panik mengobrak-abrik tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Baekhyun melihat bensin semakin merembes dari mobil, dan dengan panik serta kalut mengacak-acak tasnya.

"Akh!" tak sengaja tangan Baekhyun menindih pecahan kaca, sehingga tangannya sobek cukup dalam dan bermandikan darah. Baekhyun meringis dan mencoba menahannya, lalu kembali mengobrak abrik tasnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Baekhyun mengambilnya dan menekan beberapa digit angka di ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo! Hiks.. salyeojuseyo! Mobil kami kecelakaan! Tolong... tolong kami.. salyeojuseyo!" Baekhyun berbicara dengan terisak, air mata keluar deras dan Baekhyun bertambah kalut. Baekhyun lalu melempar ponselnya dan mendekat ke arah Jongin yang penuh luka.

Baekhyun mengguncang kedua pipi Jongin ketika Jongin mulai berangsur-angsur menutup matanya.

"Jongin-ah! Bertahanlah, kumohon! Hiks.. bertahanlah! Jongin-ah! Hiks... bertahanlah.." Baekhyun yang kalut lalu menarik-narik seatbelt Jongin, memaksanya agar terlepas dengan sekuat tenaga.

Baekhyun melihat kobaran api semakin membesar.

"AAAARRRGGH! Hiks... AAARGGHH!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi sambil masih memaksa seatbelt itu agar terlepas.

Jongin yang mulai sadar melihat kobaran api semakin dan semakin membesar. Baekhyun yang sudah kalap setengah mati mengambil pecahan kaca dan mencoba untuk memutus seatbelt yang melilit tubuh Jongin.

"AAAARRGGHHH! Hiks... hiks..." Baekhyun dengan kalap menggenggam kuat pecahan kaca tersebut sambil menggesekkan kaca tersebut kuat ke seatbelt Jongin, berharap seatbelt tersebut putus tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang bersimbah darah akibat menggenggam pecahan kaca.

Jongin yang melihat itupun memegang tangan Baekhyun agar menghentikan kegiatannya yang melukai tangannya. Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kuat dan akhirnya kaca tersebut terlepas dari tangan Baekhyun.

"hiks... hiks.. AAAARRGHH! AAAARRGGGHHHH! Hiks... hiks..." Baekhyun dengan kalap dan menangis meraung-raung mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Jongin dan berusaha menggapai pecahan kaca itu lagi.

Jongin menggeleng dan mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun kuat. Baekhyun semakin menangis meraung, badannya bergetar hebat. Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

"_**Baekhyun-ah.. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di pantai. Cuacanya sangat bagus hari ini, jadi kita bisa melihat banyak bintang. Kalau aku melihat bintang jatuh, aku akan memohon agar aku bisa bersamamu... selamanya**_."

Jongin lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun yang bergetar.

Mereka hanya ingin memberi tahu sebesar apa cinta mereka, tak peduli api telah berkobar semakin membesar. Air mata tak henti hentinya jatuh dari mata bengkak Baekhyun, begitu pula Jongin yang menitikkan air mata.

Sebesar apa cinta yang mereka berikan satu sama lain, mereka berusaha menunjukkannya, sebelum semuanya _**terlambat**_.

Jongin lalu melepas ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun yang masih bergetar, dan menatap mata sendu Baekhyun yang tak henti hentinya menitikkan air mata. Dalam, tatapan Jongin pada Baekhyun menyalurkan perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

Jongin lalu mengangguk sebagai isyarat. Isyarat agar Baekhyun rela melepasnya karena memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Namun, Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Sebagai jawaban bahwa ia belum siap kehilangan Jongin. Dan tidak akan pernah siap.

Tiba tiba beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran menarik tubuh Baekhyun dari Jongin.

"AAAARRGGGHHH! ANDWAAAEEE! Hiks... hiks... AAARRGGGHHH!" Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya erat mendekat ke arah Jongin dan memeluk Jongin erat. Namun petugas pemadam kebakaran itu terus menarik Baekhyun untuk menyelamatkannya.

"AAAARRGGHHH! AANDWAAAEEE! Hiks... hiks... AAAAARRRGGHH!" Baekhyun semakin berteriak-teriak, menangis, ia semakin kalap dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jongin.

Melihat api semakin dan semakin membesar, petugas pemadam kebakaran tersebut semakin menarik tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari mobil. Namun Baekhyun masih menggenggam erat lengan Jongin.

"ANDWAAAAEEE! Hiks.. hiks.. AAAARRGGHHHH! ANDWAAAEE!" Baekhyun menjerit pilu sambil masih memegangi erat lengan Jongin. Jongin menitikkan air mata saat pemadam kebakaran itu menarik Baekhyun.

"AAAAAAARRGGGHH!" Pegangan Baekhyun pada Jongin terlepas, namun Baekhyun kembali menggapai tangan Jongin. Para pemadam kebakaran yang semakin khawatir menarik Baekhyun dengan keras agar keluar dari mobil.

"AAAARRGGGHHHH ANDWAAAEEEE!" Pegangan Baekhyun pada Jongin terlepas lagi, dan Baekhyun mulai tertarik ke ambang jendela mobil. Ia mencoba menggapai-gapai tangan Jongin dan berhasil. Ia kembali menautkan tangannya pada tangan Jongin dan menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"AAAAARRGGGHHH! ANDWAAAEEE! Hiks.. hiks... AAAARRGGGHH!" Petugas pemadam kebakaran itu menarik Baekhyun dengan kuat hingga..

_**Tautan tangan Baekhyun pada tangan Jongin terlepas.**_

"AAARGGHHH ! ANDWAAEE! ANDWAAAEEE! Hiks.. hiks... AAAARRGGHH!" Baekhyun berontak saat 5 petugas pemadam kebakaran menariknya ke sisi jalan dan memeganginya.

Baekhyun melihat Jongin mencoba meraihnya. Ia melihat Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. Ia melihat...

_**Jongin tersenyum kepadanya**_. Seakan berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"AAAARRGGGHHH! ANDWAAAAEEE!" Baekhyun semakin berontak.

DUAAARRRR! Mobil itu meledak.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Ia tidak tahu.

Ia tidak tahu.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!"

.

"_Chagiya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan~?" _

_Jongin yang sedang mengemudi menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati pemandangan jalanan yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon hijau itu. _

"_Eum? Hehe.. apakah banyak bintang disana?" Baekhyun menunjuk langit yang masih cerah. Jongin terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat imut itu. _

"_Tentu saja! Bahkan kita akan bisa melihat bintang jatuh juga." Jongin tersenyum._

"_Ooh~~ benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat permohonan! Kau akan memohon apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sumringah._

_Jongin tersenyum penuh arti, lalu kembali fokus kepada jalan. "Tidak tahu~"_

.

FIN

Ya ya ya, timpuk rock sekarang juga gapapa kok TwT rock tau rock punya banyak utang epep, tapi suer rock sekarang lagi banyak ulangan huweeeee TwT *lap ingus* maapin rock eapssZzZzZzZ *bbuing bbuing* *dilempar sendal* u,u)v rock bikin ff fail lagi pemirsahhh

Epep ini rock tulis abis liat mv nya Kim Ji Eun – Yesterday is Different From Today. Itu MV udah lama, tapi sumpah itu bikin nangis bombay TwT aktingnya Goo Hyesun two thumbs up deh! *angkat jempol*


End file.
